


The Pretty One

by tellthenight



Series: Writing Prompt Wednesday [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - College/University, Drunken Confessions, F/M, M/M, Partying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2015-11-17
Packaged: 2018-05-01 23:12:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5224649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tellthenight/pseuds/tellthenight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Dean wanted was an evening to relax with a few friends. But some over-eager invitations turned it into a raging party and Dean finds a cute drunk guy in his bed.</p><p>This fic was written for Writing Prompt Wednesday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Pretty One

**Author's Note:**

> These shorts are all based on Writing Prompt Wednesday prompts created on tumblr by unforth
> 
> These shorts are not related to each other at all except for the fact that they come from Unforth's prompts. So different AUs, different characters, etc. This is not actually a series.
> 
>  **PROMPT:** Now that I’m away from home I finally have the freedom to do what I want and so I’ve been exploring (gender, sexuality, drugs, alcohol, whatever you want them to be exploring…) and… you know I really THOUGHT I was way different but now I’m not so sure - is it possible I actually AM normal AU

LOUD. That’s what he wanted. Loud, thumping, lots of people, and even better, alcohol. It was a tight fit weaving in amongst everyone, but Balth went ahead of him, and Meg trailed behind. Cas grabbed her hand to make sure he didn’t lose her and kept the back of Balth’s blond head in his sights.

 

“Here.” Balth passed him a cup and handed another to Meg. “Start slow, drink water, stay with Meg.” he said, patting Cas on the back before he disappeared into the sea of students.

 

“Thanks! You‘re a peach! “ Meg called after him, with her characteristic smirk fixed firmly on her face. She nodded to a corner of the room that was less crowded and Cas followed. He took a drink from his cup and grimaced.

 

“Tastes like alka seltzer,” he said, frowning into the cup.

 

“No one drinks cheap beer for the taste.” She drank from hers and Cas followed along, trying to ignore the flavor.

 

“Dance?” She asked when he finished the cup.

 

***

 

All Dean wanted to do was relax. Have some people over, drink a little, dance, play some poker with his friends, but then it became this big thing. Between Charlie and Garth and Benny inviting people it became this giant mass of people and loud music. They were well-intentioned. Everyone wanted him to have a good time, wanted him to chill out for once, drop his insane focus on school for just a night and he’d finally agreed. But now- Dean went back upstairs where the bass was still thumping but he couldn’t hear most of the rest of it. He checked Charlie’s room then Garth’s before closing their doors tight again. They had essentially roped off the stairs, but it wouldn’t stop people from heading up there. He retreated to the bedroom he split with Benny, flicked on the light, and sighed at the sight of someone sleeping laying on his goddamn bed.

 

“Okay, dude. Up and out.”

 

The guy sat up, dark hair standing mostly on end and eyes bleary. He half grinned at Dean. “Hey. You’re pretty.”

 

“Thanks. Get out of my bed.”

 

His smile stretched wider, but it was his bright blue eyes that pulled Dean in. “Or you can come get in with me,” the guy said and Dean waved him off.

 

“That’s a no. I don’t do drunk dudes.” Dean didn’t say that he totally would have had his way with him if he’d been sober and said the same thing, but that was beside the point. He waited for the guy to make some sort of move toward getting out of the bed, but when he made no actual attempt to get up Dean decided to assist. He put an arm around the guy’s waist and hauled him up, earning a groan and curse.

 

“I’m gonna’-”

 

“You puke on my carpet and you’ll see me mad.” Dean grumbled as he half walked half dragged the guy to the bathroom. They reached the toilet just in time and Dean looked away with a grimace. At least he wasn’t cleaning it out of his carpet.

 

“What’s your name?” He asked.

 

“Cas- Castiel.”

 

“You here with friends, Castiel?”

 

Castiel puked again and Dean made a disgusted sound.

 

“Sorry…” Castiel groaned. He rested an arm on the toilet seat and laid his head there.

 

“Hey- you here with someone or not?”

 

“Meg. My Meg,” Castiel muttered.

 

“Meg?” Dean asked, and when Cas nodded he went on.”I’m gonna’ go find her okay? Stay put.”

 

“Yes, sir.” Castiel did a half-hearted salute and his his face in the crook of his arm.

 

Dean marched back down, asking if anyone knew a Meg as he pushed through the crowd. He found Garth- who seemed to know every single person in the house, and he pointed Dean in the right direction.

 

Meg was small, with wavy dark hair and deep eyes, but it was the wicked eyes that caught Dean’s attention. “You Meg? Castiel’s friend?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“You need to come get him. He’s desecrating my bathroom.”

 

Meg laughed. “He said he was going to drink himself to oblivion and I guess he actually did.”

 

“He’s conscious, but regretting his actions.”

 

“Lead the way, green eyes.” Meg’s lips twisted in a little smirk.

 

Castiel was laying on the bathroom floor when they got back up there, and Dean’s heart raced at the sight of him laid out like that. He checked his pulse and shook him a little. “Castiel?”

 

“Yes?” Castiel’s lips barely moved, but a giant wave of relief rushed through Dean. No one was dying in his house tonight.

 

“I’m here, baby doll.” Meg said.

 

“Don’t call me that.”

 

“Ah- you really are awake. Come on. Let’s go home.”

 

Dean helped Castiel sit up and then pulled him to his feet. Castiel clutched at Dean’s waist for a minute trying to gain his equilibrium, but he pushed them both into the wall.

 

“We can’t go yet,” Castiel said.

 

“Obviously.” Meg came in to try to help on the other side.

 

“You said I should try everything and I want this one,” Castiel said.

 

“Want which one what?” Meg asked.

 

“This one. The pretty one with the green eyes.” Castiel looked up at Dean with a shine of admiration.

 

Dean startled and let go of Cas “Woah. Dude. We already talked about this.”

 

“And you belong to me.” Meg pinched Castiel’s chin in her fingers and swiveled his head so that he looked directly into her face. “Let’s find Balth and go home.”

 

“Yes, Ma’am.” Castiel said.

 

It was one of the stranger exchanges Dean had seen between drunk people, but okay… whatever. He helped Castiel downstairs and traded places with a tall blond guy who seemed mildly annoyed at the whole thing, but he got Castiel and Meg out of the house. Dean followed them to the door to make sure they actually made it out in one piece. The three of them sat on the front step and the blond pulled out his phone while Castiel hunched in the middle to put his head between his knees.

 

“Need a ride?” Dean asked.

 

“I’m ordering a car now, thanks.” The blond guy said, surprising Dean with his british accent.

 

Dean retreated to the doorway, but looked back once more. The blond kissed Meg over Castiel’s back and Dean shook his head. Whatever. Wasn’t his business. He went back in and upstairs, cleaning up what Castiel had left behind in the bathroom before settling in bed with netflix on his laptop.

 

***

 

When Castiel actually woke up for the day there was a cold cup of tea and a half eaten piece of toast on his nightstand. He frowned at it and blinked to try to clear his eyes. He lifted his head just enough to see over the edge to the trashcan next to him.

 

“Oh god…” He buried his face in the pillow again. Alcohol was not his friend, at least not that much of it at once. He pushed up slowly until he was sitting up, but the room still tilted sideways and his stomach lurched. He hunched over, head down, waiting for the nausea to pass.

 

“Morning, Sunshine.” Meg’s voice moved smooth over him. “Or actually afternoon, but that’s not the point. Learn any lessons last night?”

 

“Not to ever do that again?”

 

“I wouldn’t go that far, but you should definitely listen to Balth. Start slower, drink more water and stick with me.”

 

“I don’t need a babysitter.”

 

“Of course you do.” Cas felt the bed shift as she sat down next to him and he groaned at the way the room pitched again. She laughed and rubbed his back with one warm hand. “You finally got out from under your father’s archaic rules and you want to try everything all at once.” She leaned down and he turned to see her. She smiled at him. “Cas, you’re a colt testing out his legs for the first time at break-neck speeds. Slow down. You have time to try everything you’ve missed in the last 21 years.”

 

“I know,” he admitted reluctantly. “It just feels- I don’t know. There’s so much out there.”

 

“That’s why you put me in charge of you.” Meg kissed his cheek. “Get a shower and we’ll movie marathon until you can eat again.” She stood and Cas tracked her movement to the door. The room wasn’t moving so bad now. Maybe a shower would be possible. He tried to get his legs under him and wobbled against the bed. Meg laughed from the doorway.

 

“Take your time, sweetheart.”

 

***

 

He made it- his room picked up, a shower, and finally cuddled up with Meg under a blanket on the couch. After the previous night Cas was thankful for the relative quiet and calm. That party was so out of his usual routine that he almost didn’t know how to bounce back. He relaxed against Meg and after the first movie he felt well enough to eat something. They were well into a second movie when a key moved in the lock and Balthazar walked in.

 

“Why, hello lovebirds.”

 

“Stop that.” Cas glared at Balthazar.

 

“Relax,” Balthazar said. “You know I don’t mind sharing.”

 

“Balthazar-”

 

Balthazar winked at Cas. “So easily riled.” He bent and kissed Meg. “Meg would be happy to teach you some things, wouldn’t you, Meg?” Balthazar squeezed himself onto the couch between Meg and the arm, forcing them all to resettle.

 

“I’d be willing, but it doesn’t look like Cas is my type.”

 

Balthazar’s eyebrow quirked and he looked at Cas. “Not her type?”

 

“I don’t know what she means. Ask her.”

 

“Oh- you don’t remember who you were hitting on last night?”

 

Oh god… He didn’t remember, but from the look in her eye she absolutely did and she found it terribly amusing. “Who, Meg?”

 

“Last night you hand selected Mr. Winchester himself.”

 

Cas pulled the blanket over his head. “I did not.”

 

Meg joined him underneath. “You did. You said you wanted ‘the pretty one with the green eyes’ just before he helped walk you downstairs.”

 

“I did not.”

 

“You did.”

 

<i>Shit.</i>

 

Cas had been crushing on Dean Winchester from afar for the entire semester, and now he had ruined his own chances before actually coherently meeting him. He had imagined it a hundred times, offering Dean a cup of coffee or inviting him out to a movie, “accidentally” running into him at the library or the bookstore and maybe taking him out for a drink.

 

“He probably won’t even remember in a couple weeks, Cas.”

 

“He’s not even into guys, Meg. Leave it alone.”

 

“Actually he is,” Balth said and Cas peaked over the blanket. He winked at Cas. “Dated a guy named Aaron freshman year. Pretty sure your Dean is bisexual.”

 

Castiel blushed and Meg let out an insufferable “awwww” that led him to hide under the blanket again.

 

***

 

When Dean got up the next morning the house was still a wreck from the party. Charlie was in her room and Benny was snoring on the couch, but Garth was already up, chipper as ever.

 

“Sorry it’s still a mess. We’ll get the rest today,” Garth said as he scrambled eggs in a pan. “Want some?”

 

“No, thanks.” Dean grabbed a carton of orange juice from the fridge and poured a small glass for himself. “Did you know everyone here last night?”

 

“Not everyone, but most of them.”

 

“There was this guy Castiel here with a girl named Meg.” He put the juice on the table after a quick sip then popped two pieces of bread into the toaster.

 

“Um….” Garth looked up at the ceiling while he thought as if the information he was looking for could be found there. “Meg is a senior in one of the medical programs- maybe nursing? I don’t know. Castiel is in the math department. I’ve never seen him at one of these things though.”

 

“Are… are they together? Do you know?” Dean kept his eyes on the toaster as if he wasn’t really interested in the answers. He didn’t know why, but he wanted to know about the guy that had been in his bed the previous night.

 

Garth frowned. “I don’t know. I thought Meg was dating the british guy.”

 

“Do you know Castiel?”

 

“Not really. I mean, I had a class with him last semester. He was quiet in class and didn’t seem to really talk to anyone outside of it, but that doesn’t necessarily mean anything. What do you want to know?” Garth dumped his eggs from the pan onto a plate.

 

“He just… um… he was really drunk when he left with his friends. I wanted to make sure he got home okay.”

 

Garth shrugged. “He’s probably fine if he left with friends.”

 

“I’ll ask Charlie when she wakes up,” Dean said as he waited on his toast.

 

It was afternoon before Charlie emerged from her room. Dean had his bedroom door open even though he was studying.

 

“It’s Sunday, Winchester. Day of rest. Put the books away.”

 

“Good morning to you too.”

 

Charlie waved him off and plopped down on Benny’s bed across the room from Dean. “You went to bed early. Weren’t having any fun?”

 

“It’s not my thing, Charlie. You know that. Plus I came up here to make sure no one was in our rooms and there was a drunk guy in my bed.”

 

“What?!? Who?”

 

“Castiel. Do you know him from the math department?”

 

Charlie frowned. “Castiel Novak?”

 

“Probably. I can’t imagine there is more than one Castiel at this school. Why?”

 

“He doesn’t usually do this stuff. He’s from a super religious family and he doesn’t drink or anything.”

 

“Well he was well past drunk last night. I had to help his girlfriend get him out of here last night.”

 

Charlie laughed. “So not the Cas I know then. My Cas is gay.”

 

“Dark hair, shocking blue eyes?”

 

“Yes…” Charlie’s eyes narrowed. “Do you know the girlfriend’s name?”

 

“Meg?”

 

“Oh… no. She’s not- she’s not his. She’s dating this pretentious british guy. I think Meg is Cas’s roommate.” Charlie leaned forward. “Why all the questions? Are you interested in Cas? He is kind of dreamy for a guy.”

 

“Okay, uh- time for you to go get breakfast or whatever.” Dean knew she couldn’t be brushed off that easily but he had to try.

 

“Not until you tell me about the extraordinary interest you have in Cas.”

 

“In spite of the drunk thing he was kind of hot and he… kind of hit on me.”

 

“What?”

 

“He said… ‘I want the pretty one with the green eyes’ while I was helping him out of my bathroom.” Dean’s ears went pink as he said it but Charlie laughed and Dean chuckled too. It was kind of funny, but it had also been endearing after Dean thought about him. The drunk thing wasn’t so great, but if Charlie said he didn’t usually do that…

 

“He’s going to be so embarrassed if he ever sees you again,” Charlie said. “He’ll probably run the other way. He’s super shy.”

 

“Well, then I’ll make him talk to me.”

 

Charlie grinned. “Good luck with that.”

 

***

 

Cas had pushed the incident aside by the time he had class on Monday morning. He went through each class hyper focused on his work. He’d let his excitement over freedom from his father completely wreck his weekend, but he wasn’t going to let it wreck his grades. He took intense notes, followed all the examples and when classes were done for the morning he found a place to  sit outside. It was unseasonably warm for November in Kansas so he was determined to enjoy the nice weather while it was there. He took a seat on one side of a bench and pulled out his notes from the previous class to add a couple details he wanted to be sure to remember.

 

“Can I sit here?”

 

“Sure,” Cas said, without looking up.

 

“Man, it’s a nice day.”

 

Cas glanced over ready to tell the guy he was working on something, but it wasn’t just anyone- Dean Winchester smiled back at him.

 

“Castiel, right?”

 

Shit. Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit. Cas froze, mouth open like an idiot as he scrambled for words. Any words. “I’m so sorry,” he finally said.

 

“For what? The other night? No big deal, man. We all have a few too many sometimes. I’m just glad you made it home okay.”

 

Cas tried to swallow, but his mouth was so dry the action was impossible. Dean smiled a little wider and Cas’s heart pounded even harder.

 

“You did make it home, right? I mean, your girlfriend took you home and everything?”

 

“She’s not my girlfriend.”

 

Dean’s eyebrows drew up in a question. “Really? She seemed…”

 

“What?” Cas looked down. Meg could be called a lot of things.

 

“Possessive, I guess.”

 

“She’s just- she thinks she has to protect me.”

 

“From what?”

  
Cas laughed. “Myself, mostly.

 

“Why? You live a bad life, Cas?”

 

“No, I just-” Cas’s face went red and he started to shove his notebook back into his backpack. “I’m really sorry about what happened. I don’t usually drink like that or even go to parties and Meg says I said horrific things to you. You don’t have to talk to me or pretend this is okay or whatever.” Cas dropped his pen in and roughly pulled the zippers up to meet at the top. He hoisted the bag up as he stood, settling it on his shoulder before he dared look at Dean.

 

“I don’t do parties either. My roommates cooked that whole thing up.”

 

“Um, okay.” Cas shuffled back and forth on his feet. He wanted to bolt for his car and get out of the whole situation.

 

“I, um, I’ve been thinking about you over the weekend- you know, whether or not you were okay.” Dean paused, scrubbing one hand up and down his leg from thigh to knee over and over. Cas couldn’t tell which motion was more distracting- his hand on his leg or the way his tongue darted out and across his lower lip.

 

“If you’re not, you know, with someone- would you want to get coffee or lunch or something?”

 

Cas stood frozen stiff. This wasn’t happening- not really. It was one of his weird daydreams reversed. It had to be- but there was Dean still sitting there waiting for an answer and Cas realized he hadn’t said anything back after what had to be an impossibly long and awkward silence.

 

“Yeah. Um, when?”

 

“Now?” Dean asked and Cas nearly melted.

 

***

 

Dean dug into his burger as soon as the waitress brought it, but Cas sat across from him picking at his french fries. He had been skittish ever since he’d realized it was Dean talking to him on the bench and Dean couldn’t figure out why beyond what Charlie said about him being shy.

 

“Everything okay there, Castiel?”

 

“Uh… Cas. No one really calls me Castiel here.”

 

“Okay. You just- you told me your name was Castiel, so…” Dean hoped Cas would jump in and say something back, but he sullenly chewed a french fry, his eyes glued to the food he wasn’t really eating.

 

“I guess you know my friend, Charlie Bradbury?”

 

Cas looked up, his eyes lighting from behind. Dean’s heart jumped at the sight.

 

“You know Charlie?”

 

“Yeah, she uh- she told me you were cool, so… anyway. I- if you aren’t interested or whatever that’s fine. I really wanted to make sure you were okay after the other night and you are.”

 

Cas watched his little speech, then his eyes darted back down amongst the french fries and ketchup. “I’m sorry. I think… you don’t know me. I’m not really someone to date.”

 

“That’s not what Charlie says. She says you’re serious and quiet and determined. That sounds good to me. I have another couple years of school to get through and I have to stay focused.”

 

Cas’s cheeks turned a beautiful shade of pink and Dean knew right then he had to make that happen again sometime. “I’m really sorry Dean. We met in such an awful way-”

 

“How many times do I have to tell you it’s not a problem?” Dean teased. “I thought you were cute even laying on my bathroom floor. And I genuinely hoped you wouldn’t die there of alcohol poisoning. And the way you said you wanted me was really hot. Even though you were really drunk.”

 

Cas’s blush had dropped down his neck and into his ears. “I don’t ever drink. Except Saturday night.”

 

“Every Saturday?”

 

“That one was the first.”

 

“Well, what do you do on Monday nights?”

 

Castiel squinted at him, confusion all over his face. “What do you mean?”

 

Dean laughed. “I’m asking if you’re free tonight but I guess my stealth mode was a little too stealth.”

 

“Oh. Um. Yes. I have some studying to do, but we can work around it.”

 

“Or you can bring it to my place and we can study together and eat chinese or something.”

 

Cas grinned the first real smile Dean had been able to pull from him. “That sounds great. What time?”

 

“Probably depends on when this lunch date gets over,” Dean said with a smile.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I really appreciate your comments.
> 
> This AU is still open for another story in the series.
> 
> You can find me and my writing at captainawesomeellie.tumblr.com


End file.
